Redemption-In An Odd Way
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Just your average girl, Sarah loves Supernatural. But why is she suddenly in the show? Can she save them for the better? Disclaimer: Will have Poly relationship! I do not own any of the characters but my OC Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

**No One's P.O.V.**

Dean Winchester wakes up to complete darkness. He coughs, his throat dry from not being used. He digs himself out to see that he was buried. He looks out to see all the trees are knocked down away from his grave. He walks down a dirt road and finds a gas station. He starts to pound on the door and hoarsely calls out, " Hello?" HE covers his hand with his shirt sleeve and breaks the glass to get in. Once inside he goes straight for the cold water bottles quickly chugging one down and gasping when he finishes.

He heads into the dingy bathroom to clean off some of the dirt. He glances up in the mirror then pulls up his black shirt to see his chest is completely unmarred from the hellhound attack. He then rolls up one of his sleeves to see a large handprint brand on his arm. He heads back out and grabs a bag, starting to fill it up with energy bars and water bottles. He then heads to the counter, placing the bag down and glances to the newspaper, seeing that it says Thursday, September 18th on it. He walks around the counter to the cash register and hits a button to open the drawer. As he starts to loot for cash the TV turns on, showing nothing but static. He turns it off, only for the radio to cut on playing white noise. Dean does not waste a moment, going over to a shelf and grabbing salt, beginning to pour it along a windowsill.

Suddenly a high pitch noise starts to go off and Dean clutches his left ear in agony whilst still pouring the salt with his right hand. The noise continues and he drops the salt to cover his right ear, falling to the ground and groaning. The window above his head shatters as the noise continues to grow louder. He leaps up to escape as more glass falls.

He arrives to a phone booth nearby and dials a number. He finds that this number is disconnected and tries another number. It rings once then is picked up. " yeah?" The gruff voice of Bobby Singer answers. " bobby?"

" Yeah?" Dean looks relieved. " It's me." " Who's "me"?"

"Dean." Suddenly all he hears is a dial tone. Dean stares at the phone for a moment before he calls again. " Bobby, listen to me." Bobby interrupts, " This ain't funny. Call again and I'll kill ya." Bobby hangs up and Dean sighs. He looks around and grins, seeing an old white car. He proceeds to hotwire and drive to Bobby Singer's house.

He goes up and knocks on the door. Bobby opens it only to stare in shock. Deans smiles cautiously, " Surprise…" " I, I don't…"

" Yeah me neither." Dean steps into the house, " but here I am." Unseen by Dean, Bobby grabs a silver knife, holding it behind his back. Dean continues to approach and Bobby slashes at him. Dean grabs Bobby's arm and twists, but Bobby breaks free and backhands Dean. " Bobby! It's me!" " My ass!" Dean moves to where there is a chair separating them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait! Your name is Robert Steven Singer. You became a hunter after your wife got possessed, and... you're about the closest thing I have to a father. Bobby. It's me." Bobby lowers his knife and steps forward slowly. He places a hand on Dean's shoulder but then he slashes again. Dean quickly stops him and gets the knife away from him.

" I am **not** a shapeshifter!" " Then you're a revenant!" Dean shoves Bobby away and holds the knife in front of himself. " Alright, if I was either...could I do this then?" Dean rolls up his sleeve and cuts himself with the silver knife. " Dean?" " that's what I've been telling you."

Bobby grabs Dean and hugs him tightly, Dean returning the hug with great enthusiasm. " it's...it's good to see you, boy." Dean sighed, relieved, " yeah you too." Bobby looks at Dean with confusion, " But, but how did you get out?" Dean shrugs, " Don't know. I just, uh, just woke up in a pine box." Dean spits as Bobby splashes him with holy water. " I am not a demon either." Bobby shrugs casually, " Sorry, can't be too careful." They both step further into the house as Dean wipes his face off, " Now that don't make a lick of sense." Dean nods in agreement, " Yeah, preaching to the choir."

Bobby turns to face Dean, " Dean your chest was ribbons. Your insides were slop. And you've been **buried** for _four months_.even if you could slip back into your meat suit-" " Yeah, I should look like a Thriller video project." Bobby sighs, " What do you remember?" " Not much. I remember being a hellhounds chew toy and then lights out. Then I come to six feet under.", Dean sits in front of Bobby, " Sam's number isn't working, is he?" Bobby interrupted, " Oh he's alive, as far as I know." Dean nods, " Good, wait what do you mean as far as you know? You just let him go on by himself?" " he was dead set on it. And don't give me that look, kid. I tried to look after him. These last few months haven't exactly been easy, for either of us. We had to bury you."

Dean frowned, " Why did you bury me?" Bobby shook his head in frustration, " I wanted to do the usual salt and burn but Sam wouldn't have it. Said you'd need a body for when you get back. That's all he said." Dean furrowed his brows suspiciously, " What do you mean?" Bobby looked at him, " He was real quiet. Then he just took off, I tried to find him but I haven't been able to. Dean sagged back, " Oh dammit, Sammy." Bobby looked confused, " What?" Dean shook his head, looking disapproving, " Oh he got me home alright." " What do you mean?" Dean leans forward, " you should've seen the grave site, looked like a nuke went off. And then there was this...this _presence_ , this force. I don't know, but. It blew past me at a fill up joint. Then there's this." Dean rolled up his sleeve to show Bobby the handprint brand.

" What in the hell?" Dean shrugged, " It was like a demon just yanked me out. Or rode me out. " " But why?" Dean looked at him pointedly, " To hold up his end of a bargain." Bobby gained a look of realization, " You think Sam made a deal." Dean shrugged, " It's what I would've done."

Dean turned his focus to finding Sam. Dean grabbed a phone and dialed a number, " Yeah hi. I lost my phone and I would like to turn on the GPS. It's under the name of Wedge Antillies. Social is 2474. Thanks." Dean hangs up and goes to a laptop. " How'd ya know he'd use that name?" Dean looked at Bobby, " Seriously? What _don't_ I know about that kid?" The laptop beeps and Dean looks to see a location, " Sam's in Pontiac, Illinois." Dean and Bobby look at eachother, " right where I was buried."

They both leave and soon arrive at the hotel Sam was staying at. When they both get there, a girl in just a tank top and underwear opens the door asking about the pizza. They see Sam behind her and Sam stares at Dean shocked. Sam suddenly attacks Dean, pulling out a silver knife and Bobby separates them. " I already tested him. It's Dean." The girl leaves and Sam sits on the bed. " So what'd it cost?" Sam looks at him confused. " The girl? You know I don't pay." Dean scowls, " not funny. To bring me back. What'd it cost? Your soul or something else?" Sam blinks at Dean shocked, " You think I made a deal?" Bobby speaks up, " that's exactly what we think." " I didn't make one. I wish I did but I didn't. No demon would make one with me." Bobby and Dean both look at each other, " then who did?"

Later on, Pamela is already in the hospital, Sam and Dean are sitting at a diner. " So we got a name. Castiel. I say with the right mumbo jumbo we can bring him right to us." Sam stares at Dean disbelievingly, " Absolutely not! Pamela took _one_ look at it and it _**burned**_ her eyes out! No way!" A waitress comes up with some pie and then plops down in the seat by them. Dean smirks at her, " You angling for a tip?" She smirks, " Sorry, thought you were looking for us." Her eyes go completely black for a second. " Aren't you a lucky duck? To hell and back. What makes you so special?" Dean smirks, " I'd like to think of it being because of my perky nipples. Hell if I know lady. I don't know who did it." The demon leaned forward, " Lying is a sin you know. If you don't tell us, I'll drag you back down myself." Dean smirked cockily, " no you won't" He punches her and she straightens herself out. " You won't because your piss poor terrified."

Later on that night, Sam has snuck off and Dean and Bobby are heading to a barn to summon whatever pulled Dean from hell. " hell of an art project there Bobby." Bobby starts to chant in Latin. A loud rattling on the roof starts up after Dean asks Bobby if he has done the spell correctly. " Wishful thinking but maybe it's just the wind." The door bursts open and a man in a suit with black hair and a tan trenchcoat walks in. As he approaches lights burst and Dean and Bobby fire on him. The man steps closer to Dean. " Who are you?" The man stares at Dean evenly. " I am the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition." The man touches Bobby on the forehead and Bobby collapses. Dean kneels down beside him, fear gripping his heart. He glares up at Castiel." Your friend is alive." Dean glares, " What are you?" Castiel stares down, calm as can be. ' I am an angel of the Lord." Dean stared at him hard. " Bullshit! There's no such thing!" Castiel seemed exasperated, " Why do you believe you are not worthy of being saved Dean? The lord demands it."

Elsewhere, a girl about 23 is watching Netflix. Her favorite show, Supernatural to be exact. She was nestled under a fleece blanket, her hair in a messy bun and wearing a crop top that has a skull on it and short black shorts. She had a small panda bear stuffy she was cuddling with, glad she was finished with the paper she had to turn in to her least favorite class. Suddenly wind started to howl fluttering everything around and she gets up to close her window. She stumbles, falling and lands with an oomph. She looks around and sees that she is in a warehouse. She stands and looks around, not believing what she is seeing. Castiel is staring at the mysterious girl in awe and wonder. She stared at him and Dean with widened hazel eyes, " Well shit. I need to stop reading so much fucking fanfiction at night." Dean snorted in amusement, finding this mystery girl funny. " You gonna say you're an angel too?" She looked at Dean and shook her head. " Nope. I am human. Though this is very fucking weird." Castiel walked up to her slowly and she watched him weary of what he'd do. Even if he was one of her favorite angels. " _It's you._ "


	2. Chapter 2

No One's P.O.V.

" _It's you."_ Castiel spoke. He now stood before the brunette girl. Close up, he seemed so tall, so…. imposing. " um, what are you talking about?" Castiel kneeled in front of her, him now being the one to stare up at her, with a look of awe and adoration. Dean watched in confusion.

" _Mate. My mate."_ Castiel held the girl's hands in his as he kneeled. Her soul glowed a pure white that entranced him. " Sarah, my name is Sarah." He nodded in response, standing again. " Sarah, you are _mine._ " Sarah blinked in shock and confusion. " what the hell are you talking about, Castiel?" He sighed, " I shall tell you later, my heart." Sarah flushed under the nickname he gave her as well as the intense gaze of his deep blue eyes penetrating her very soul.

She looked towards Dean and Bobby. " Let me help them Castiel." He looked to her and nodded once. He left after placing a kiss to the crown of her head and giving a warning to Dean to not let any harm come to her. I went over to Dean and helped him get Bobby up.

Now we are at Bobby's and Sam and Dean are trying to find out if Castiel is _really_ an angel. " Well then tell me what else it could be, Dean." I sighed and rubbed my forehead. " He's not lying Dean. He is actually an _angel._ Where I am from Castiel did actually saved you from hell." Dean looked at you hard. " and _where_ is that, huh?!" I sighed as Bobby and Sam eyed me as well. " I am not from this world. In **my** world this is a TV show. You're characters in a show." They stared at me blankly.

I sighed, " please don't ask me to tell you something that will happen pretty far out in the future. If I tell you you will try to overcorrect. It's the butterfly effect." Dean looked incredulous bus Sam and Bobby seemed to understand what she meant. Sarah sighed for the upteenth time, " Look, Bobby, have you been trying to get in contact with Olivia?" Bobby stared at her in shock, " Yeah, I have. You know what it is?" Sarah nodded, " it's the breaking of the seals to release Lucifer. Ghosts of those you failed to save are appearing and killing you hunters off."

Bobby stared, " You mean _the apocalypse?!"_ Sarah nodded. " Yeah, it's the Mark of the Witness. I believe you have a spell that can release the spirits being forced to do this." Bobby nodded absentmindedly. " Okay, I can work with that." Deans gaze flicked between Sarah and Bobby, " wait, wait. You actually _believe_ her?" Bobby looked at Dean like he was an idiot. " course I do! If there's angels then why can't people come from different dimensions? Idjit."

Sam chuckled as Sarah grinned. Bobby found the spell, " alright, I've got everything we need." Bobby had the boys grab the necessary items and cast the spell before tossing the bowl into the fireplace, ending the witnesses misery and releasing them. " well y'all did it have to deal with pre demon meg." They stared at me blankly before Dean and Sam went and grabbed beers. I shook my head when Sam offered me one. " Sorry, more of a wine person. Thanks though Sam." He nodded in reply.

"Sam, you need to tell him." He stared at me shocked and stood up motioning me to follow him. " What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes at him. " Sam I wasn't born yesterday. He **will** find out about you and Ruby. Either _you_ tell him **or I will."** Sam sighed, " okay, Sarah. I'll tell him in the morning." Sarah nodded, " good." They both headed back to the library.

Sam and Dean were passed out. There was the sound of wings fluttering and Sarah turned around. There, three feet from her, was Castiel. " How did you know do the witnesses?" She stood and walked into the kitchen motioning him to follow her. " Where I am from, this is a TV show. That's how I knew." The angel studied her quietly for a few moments before nodding. " Castiel? Why is it that I can see your wings?" The angel smiled and nodded. " yes, you can see them as you are my mate." Sarah's brows furrowed, " how can _I_ be the mate of an angel though? I'm only a human."

Castiel stood before her, his wings arching and wrapping around her in a protective embrace. " You are not simply a human to me Sarah. You are my other half. And it is not entirely unheard of for an angel to be mated with a human." Sarah seemed to nod absentmindedly as she stared at his black blue wings, wanting to feel the softness of the feathers but worried that he would not like that. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her forehead, " I shall be back soon, my heart. You need rest." With a flutter of wings, Castiel was gone and Sarah suddenly felt exhaustion from the excitement of the day getting to her. ' Man, I hope I can help Lucifer. He doesn't deserve to feel all that pain. He deserves to be with family again.'


	3. Chapter 3

Sam, despite Sarah's warning, has not told Dean about him working with Ruby. Sarah sighed in frustration. Sarah went to Dean just as Castiel appeared. She smiled at him, stepping closer to him as Dean stood. She turned to face him completely and sighed again. " Dean, you need to know that Sam has been sneaking off. I warned him and told him to tell you but it has been months and he still hasn't." Dean looked at Sarah confused. " What are you talking about Sarah?" Castiel looked at his mate in awe- she was bright, compassionate, but resolute in her word.

He was amazed on how much of a fighter she was, having watched over her since she appeared. She told him easily that he was not wrong to doubt where his orders came from. She never judged him- being ever so patient with him when he did not seem to understand some odd human concept. She would just get that cute little smile as she humored him, explaining what it was and why humans did that. Now, he saw a firmness in her face, a look of a warrior; his beautiful warrior. He would follow her **anywhere** to bask in her beauty, her perfection.

" He has been drinking demon blood to take down Lilith. He has been going off with Ruby behind your back." Dean stared in advant horror and shock; never having believed his brother would do that. He had quickly went and gotten Sam and after finding it true locking him up in the panic room at Bobby's house. Sarah knew however, that he would get out and break the final seal. She had not gone with them to meet Chuck the first time but now they are on their way to his home. Sarah knew she what she would ask when she got herself alone with him, knowing who he already is.

Sam kept on profusely apologizing for letting Lucifer out but Sarah was kind of eager to see him in Nick, the vessel he takes. Knowing what will happen-she plans to step in more, warn them more of what will happen and how to avoid things better. They arrived and saw that the house looked empty. They cautiously walk in only for Sam to be hit in the head with a toilet plunger. " geez!OW!" Sarah snickered quietly from behind Dean. Chuck lowered the plunger and stared at Sam in shock. " 're okay? I saw your eyes go black in my last vision!" Dean and Sam looked at eachother. " Your eyes went black?"

" I didn't know."

" Oh no, I feel them coming." Zachariah appeared, " Playtime's over Dean. Time to come with us." Dean quickly sent him away and as they headed out the door Sarah gave Chuck a look. He blinked at her before giving her a small smile and a subtle nod. The boys walked out the door and she turned to face Chuck, " Did you pull me here?" He nodded, " I knew you could change it for the better." Sarah nodded, " Alright then. Had to test my theory." Chuck grinned at that. " See ya 'round." Sarah walked out the door and got into the back of the Impala.

Sarah could help but laugh when Becky came and made Sam _very_ uncomfortable. Sam gave her a bitch face before looking to Dean for any ideas. Sarah sighed. " Guys, When Bobby gets here, exorcise him, he's possessed. Otherwise he will be wheelchair bound trying to keep himself from killing you Dean." They both looked shocked but nodded. When Bobby got there they both quickly pinned him down. " What they hell are you idjits doing?!" Sarah frowned, " Sorry Bobby, we know you're possessed." Bobby's eyes went fully pitch black for a moment before Dean and Sam exorcised him. Bobby sagged in relief and thanked Sarah. She flashed him a cheeky grin.

Dean turned to Sarah , " Any clue on what Chuck's vision meant?" Sarah nodded, " Think about your dad, Dean. You'll figure it out." Dean sat with furrowed brows as Sam filled Bobby in on what was happening. Dean bolted up, " Of course! Dad had a lockup in upstate New York!" Dean fished out a ziplock bag full of cards and pulled it out and grinned in triumph. When they all arrived there, they were met with Zachariah. " Hello Dean." Dean glared harshly, " Oh thank God… the angels are here."

" Who would have believed it. Michael's sword was right in front of us all this time." Dean and Sam looked confused, " We don't have shit for you douchebags!" Zachariah smiled smugly, " it's you chucklehead. You're the sword. His vessel." Dean looked horrified, " vessel?"

" You're **the** vessel Dean."

Castiel appears and kills the other angels that were with Zachariah as he stares at Cas in shock. " How are you alive?" Castiel looked at him squarely, " You know why. _God_." Zachariah disappears and Castiel steps forward. " Lucifer is circling his vessel. Those hex bags won't protect you once he takes it." He reaches forward, placing his hands on Sam and Dean's chest. They feel a burning pain but it disappears just as quickly as it started.

" the hell was that?!"

" Enochian sigils. You are warded from angels now, including me."

Dean and Sam were fixing to split and Sarah sighed in frustration. " You two are idiots. He is Lucifer's vessel Dean. You two need to stick together. You may not be able to trust him due to him being with Ruby but he is your brother. You two need eachother now more than ever." They both stared at her in shock from the revelation she gave them. " C'mon, we still have hunts to do don't we?" They both nodded, dumbfounded at how casual she was being. She turned back to them when she didn't hear them following her. " well what are you waiting for? An invitation? Lets go!" They both got up and Sam walked beside her. " How can you be so casual about the fact that I am supposed to be worn by Lucifer?" Sarah stopped walking and looked at Sam with a soft expression on her face. " Because I won't let the prize fight happen. That's why."

Sam watched as she walked off, climbing into the back of the Impala. They arrived at Wellington, Ohio for the next case. Both the Winchesters extremely glad to have Sarah with them. They got a hotel and got her an adjoining room. Sarah sighed rolling her shoulders to try and relieve some of the tension in them. Castiel appeared and wrapped his arms around his small beauty- wings arching slightly before wrapping around her protectively. Sarah brushed her fingers through his silky midnight wings and leaned into his sturdy frame. " hello Castiel." Castiel hummed in greeting, nuzzling her neck and pressing a soft kiss to her warm flesh.

" Hello my heart." Sarah relaxed into his arms more as she continued to play with the downy feathers of his large wings. Sarah Straightened herself out as Sam knocked on the hotel door to her room. " Come in." Sam stepped in, " Ready to go Sarah?" The brunette girl nodded in response, Castiel reluctantly letting her go. " Don't worry my angel. We shall see eachother soon." Said angel nodded but didn't look too happy about their time being interrupted. Sarah stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his jaw. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her crown before leaving. They finished with the interview with the sheriff and as they got into the Impala they sighed. The Winchesters looked to each other for a moment. " It's the Trickster isn't it."

Sarah just smiled in response as they both groaned. ' I can't wait for this one! This was my favorite episode with him in it!' They pulled out a radio and Sarah smiled to herself, purposefully not telling them about it being a trap as she found it hilarious that they had to play out all those roles. Plus it was her bit of revenge for them cutting her time with her angel. She was, nevertheless, slightly worried about how the archangel would react to her and her extensive knowledge of him and his brothers.

They arrived to the warehouse after catching a police call. When they walked in, they were all in doctor garb, flashlights and stakes gone. Sarah grinned to herself. " I don't believe this." Sam stares after the woman who slapped him, still absolutely confused as to what is going on. Dean starts talking about the people around them before a man with shoulder length dark hair and stubble walks towards them. Dean gets all shy as Sarah hides her snickers by covering her mouth and looking away. Dean sees that he isn't wearing the right shoes and looks up. " You're not Dr. Sexy." He pins him against the wall. " I distinctly remember part of what makes him so sexy is that he wears cowboy boots." Dr. Sexy transforms into the Trickster and he grins.

The Trickster looks over and sees Sarah and he blinks shocked for a moment before going back to his usual taunting of the Winchesters. When he snaps his fingers to have the boys act out their roles he had brought Sarah with him. " haven't seen you before sweet cheeks." He walked towards her, them both in the actual warehouse, outside of TV Land. Sarah felt her lip twitch in a smile as she watched him. " Hello Gabriel." His grinned dropped. " How do you know who I am?" Sarah sighed. " I am from a different universe Gabriel. Where I am from, all of you guys are simply characters of my favorite TV show. Your dad brought me here to help change the course of where everything goes."

Gabriel stared at the small brunette before him in a mixture of suspicion and doubt but was overwhelmed with the fact that he had a soulmate. Her hazel eyes seemed to shine and her soul was radiant, a beacon of light he wanted to bask in. Her long brown hair was in a loose ponytail and he studied her for any sign of lying. He saw none and released a sigh. " How long have you been here?" Sarah tilted her head as she tried, with difficulty, to not stare at his three pairs of golden wings. " I arrived when Dean was brought out of Hell by Castiel." Gabriel nodded and walked to where he was standing right in front of her.

" I have waited so long for you." His whiskey brown eyes seemed to glow with power as he reached out, no longer able to keep himself from having contact with her. Sarah felt her lip twitch, " Cas said the same thing. Guess this is _really_ why he brought me here, huh?" Gabriel blinked shocked, " Castiel is your mate too?" Sarah nodded, biting her lip in a nervous habit but it seemed to have a different effect on the archangel. He groaned softly and pulled her lip from her teeth, " Please don't do that sugar. It does things to me." Sarah giggled softly and arched a brow, " I am sure it does mr. horndog." Gabe snorted in response to her slight sass. Castiel appeared, having not seen his beautiful mate with the boys in TV Land. He saw how close the archangel was and frowned. " Gabriel, what are you doing to my mate?" Gabe turned slightly to face Castiel. " Castiel. I think you mean _our_ mate." Castiel blinked shocked before looking to his mate for confirmation.

Sarah nodded, feeling the warmth from Gabriel's grace as it brushed against her hand. Castiel had done that before, using his grace to keep her warm and protected. She reached out, touching Gabriel's hand and rubbing her thumb against his hand as she stretched out her other to Castiel to take. She smiled sweetly to Cas as he, without hesitation, stepped forward and took her smaller hand in his. She smiled up at him in response. " gabe, you might want to bring the boys back now." He pouted playfully before snapping his fingers and the boys appeared, looking thoroughly disheveled. They glared at Gabriel but stopped short when they saw you holding one of his hands. " Seriously Sarah? He's a dick with wings too?" Sarah rolled her eyes at Dean's tone. " Watch your tone Dean. I don't have any problem castrating you." That shut him up quick and Gabe stared at his mate in awe.

She was fierce- in wit and in her protectiveness. " Oh you two muttonheads aren't gonna be going around with my mate willy nilly. You're stuck with me know." he waggled his brows at the boys taunting them further. Sarah had released Castiel's hand to rub the bridge of her nose in frustration. " This is gonna be annoying fast." Gabe frowned playfully at her as she gave him an unimpressed look. She tugged his arm, " Come on, Gabe. You can room with me. Cas does when he isn't off trying to track Lucifer."

 **I love how fluffy Cas is with Sarah! FLUFF EVERYWHERE!**

 **So she has finally met Gabriel. How do you think Lucifer will be when he meets her?**

 **I am hoping to add in a chapter or two where there is just super fluff with Gabriel as I absolutely adore him! They will have their sass offs too of course and an abundance of sugary treats and cheesy nicknames!**


End file.
